pvkiifandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
Achievements are little in-game reminders that tell you how much you rock! Well, most of them anyway. It is unlikely that they will affect gameplay beyond influencing players' actions. General Achivements This is still WIP. These are the achievement describtion right from the game file "PVK2_PIRATE_POINTS_1K_NAME" "I'm A Mighty Pirate!" "PVK2_PIRATE_POINTS_1K_DESC" "Gain 1000 Points as a Pirate" "PVK2_VIKING_POINTS_1K_NAME" "Valhal Awaits Me!" "PVK2_VIKING_POINTS_1K_DESC" "Gain 1000 Points as a Viking" "PVK2_KNIGHT_POINTS_1K_NAME" "Knights Of Ni!" "PVK2_KNIGHT_POINTS_1K_DESC" "Gain 1000 Points as a Knight" //Melee Kills Achievements "PVK2_KILL_MELEE_25X_NAME" "Swinger" "PVK2_KILL_MELEE_25X_DESC" "Kill 25 enemies in hand to hand combat" "PVK2_KILL_MELEE_200X_NAME" "I Have Never Lost A Melee" "PVK2_KILL_MELEE_200X_DESC" "Kill 200 enemies in hand to hand combat" "PVK2_KILL_MELEE_1000X_NAME" "My Sword Skills Are Highly Venerated" "PVK2_KILL_MELEE_1000X_DESC" "Kill 1000 enemies in hand to hand combat" "PVK2_KILL_MELEE_5000X_NAME" "Melee God" "PVK2_KILL_MELEE_5000X_DESC" "Kill 5000 enemies in hand to hand combat" "Parrot Killer" "Kill 5 enemy parrots" "Parrot Murderer" "Kill 100 enemy parrots" "Enemy Of PETA" "Kill 1000 enemy parrots" //Ranged Kills Achievements "PVK2_KILL_RANGED_25X_NAME" "Shooter" "PVK2_KILL_RANGED_25X_DESC" "Kill 25 enemies with a ranged weapon" "PVK2_KILL_RANGED_200X_NAME" "Know How To Aim" "PVK2_KILL_RANGED_200X_DESC" "Kill 200 enemies with a ranged weapon" "PVK2_KILL_RANGED_1000X_NAME" "Keep The Distance" "PVK2_KILL_RANGED_1000X_DESC" "Kill 1000 enemies with a ranged weapon" "PVK2_KILL_RANGED_5000X_NAME" "Ranged Whore" "PVK2_KILL_RANGED_5000X_DESC" "Kill 5000 enemies with a ranged weapon" //Chest Related Achievements "PVK2_KILL_CHESTCARRIER_1X_NAME" "Hey, That's Mine!" "PVK2_KILL_CHESTCARRIER_1X_DESC" "Kill an enemy that is carrying a chest" "PVK2_KILL_CHESTCARRIER_50X_NAME" "My Precious!" "PVK2_KILL_CHESTCARRIER_50X_DESC" "Kill 50 enemies that are carrying a chest" "PVK2_KILL_WITHCHEST_1X_NAME" "A Chest To Die For" "PVK2_KILL_WITHCHEST_1X_DESC" "Kill an enemy by tossing a chest at them" //Developer/Tester Related Achievements "PVK2_KILL_DEVELOPER_1X_NAME" "Ungrateful" "PVK2_KILL_DEVELOPER_1X_DESC" "Kill a Developer or Tester" "PVK2_KILL_DEVELOPER_10X_NAME" "Biting The Hand That Feeds" "PVK2_KILL_DEVELOPER_10X_DESC" "Kill 10 Developers and/or Testers" "PVK2_DIE_FROM_DEVELOPER_NAME" "A Worthy Sacrifice" "PVK2_DIE_FROM_DEVELOPER_DESC" "Die to a Developer or Tester" //Falling Death Achievements "PVK2_DIEFROM_FALL1X_NAME" "Have A Nice Trip" "PVK2_DIEFROM_FALL1X_DESC" "Fell to your death" "PVK2_DIEFROM_FALL50X_NAME" "See You Next Fall" "PVK2_DIEFROM_FALL50X_DESC" "Fell to your death 50 times" //Assisted Suicide Achievements "PVK2_KILL_SUICIDE_1X_NAME" "Oops, Did That Hurt?" "PVK2_KILL_SUICIDE_1X_DESC" "Cause an assisted suicide" "PVK2_KILL_SUICIDE_100X_NAME" "Dr. Kevorkian" "PVK2_KILL_SUICIDE_100X_DESC" "Cause 100 assisted suicides" //Grail Achievements "PVK2_GRAIL_GRAB_10X_NAME" "Holier Than Thou" "PVK2_GRAIL_GRAB_10X_DESC" "Take control of the Holy Grail 10 times" "PVK2_GRAIL_GRAB_100X_NAME" "Seeker Of The Grail" "PVK2_GRAIL_GRAB_100X_DESC" "Take control of the Holy Grail 100 times" "PVK2_KILL_GRAILCARRIER_15X_NAME" "Quest For The Holy Grail" "PVK2_KILL_GRAILCARRIER_15X_DESC" "Kill 15 enemies holding the Holy Grail" "PVK2_DIE10_NOKILLS_NAME" "Purple Heart" "PVK2_DIE10_NOKILLS_DESC" "Died 10 times without getting a single kill" "PVK2_5KILLS_1LIFE_NAME" "I Shall Smite Thee!" "PVK2_5KILLS_1LIFE_DESC" "Kill 5 enemies in a single life" "PVK2_5KILLS_1LIFE_ALMOST" "You killed %s1 out of %s2 in a single life" "PVK2_20KILLS_1LIFE_NAME" "I Shall Feast On Your Bones!" "PVK2_20KILLS_1LIFE_DESC" "Kill 10 enemies in a single life" "PVK2_20KILLS_1LIFE_ALMOST" "You killed %s1 out of %s2 in a single life" "PVK2_30KILLS_1LIFE_NAME" "I'm Invincible!" "PVK2_30KILLS_1LIFE_DESC" "Kill 20 enemies in a single life" "PVK2_30KILLS_1LIFE_ALMOST" "You killed %s1 out of %s2 in a single life" "PVK2_KILL_DEAD5X_NAME" "From Davy Jones' Locker" "PVK2_KILL_DEAD5X_DESC" "Kill 5 enemies after you have already been slain" "PVK2_DAISY_KILLS_3X_NAME" "Hero Kill" "PVK2_DAISY_KILLS_3X_DESC" "Kill 3 enemies in one life while you are Pushing up Daisies without grabbing any health pickups" "PVK2_DAISY_KILLS_3X_ALMOST" "You managed to kill %s1 out of %s2 enemies while you were pushing up daisies" "PVK2_KILL_ZERKER_SPECIALED_NAME" "Anger Management" "PVK2_KILL_ZERKER_SPECIALED_DESC" "Kill a Berserker while he is Berserked" "PVK2_RICOCHET_KILL_NAME" "Tricky Shot" "PVK2_RICOCHET_KILL_DESC" "Kill 5 enemies with ricocheted projectiles" "PVK2_IN_OOG_NAME" "Part O' The Crew" "PVK2_IN_OOG_DESC" "Join the PVKII Official Game Group" "PVK2_TEMPLE_TRAP_KILL_NAME" "Mouse Trap" "PVK2_TEMPLE_TRAP_KILL_DESC" "Kill an enemy in Temple using one of the traps" "PVK2_TEMPLE_TRAP_DEATH_NAME" "Trapped Mouse" "PVK2_TEMPLE_TRAP_DEATH_DESC" "Died in one of the traps in Temple that was triggered by an enemy" "PVK2_TEMPLE_SECRET_DEATH_NAME" "Sharp Pointy Teeth!" "PVK2_TEMPLE_SECRET_DEATH_DESC" "That's no ordinary rabbit!" "PVK2_CATH_FREEZE_DEATH_NAME" "Otzi The Iceman" "PVK2_CATH_FREEZE_DEATH_DESC" "Cause an enemy to freeze to death in Cathedral" "PVK2_CATH_PILLAR_DEATH_NAME" "Got A Crush On You" "PVK2_CATH_PILLAR_DEATH_DESC" "Cause an enemy to die from being crushed by a pillar in Cathedral" "PVK2_ARENA_LAVA_DEATH_NAME" "I'm Burnin' For You" "PVK2_ARENA_LAVA_DEATH_DESC" "Cause an enemy to die from the lava in Arena" "PVK2_DROWNED_DEATH_NAME" "Asleep With The Fishies!" "PVK2_DROWNED_DEATH_DESC" "Died while in combat underwater" "PVK2_KILL_BASH_FALL_NAME" "This Is Sparta!" "PVK2_KILL_BASH_FALL_DESC" "Cause someone to fall to their death by bashing them with your shield" "PVK2_DIE_BASH_FALL_NAME" "This Is Madness!" "PVK2_DIE_BASH_FALL_DESC" "Fell to your death after being bashed" "PVK2_LAST_SUPPER_NAME" "The Last Supper" "PVK2_LAST_SUPPER_DESC" "Died shortly after picking up a food pickup" "PVK2_CHEST_SPECIAL_CAPTURE_NAME" "Madoff With The Chest" "PVK2_CHEST_SPECIAL_CAPTURE_DESC" "Use the chest special to capture a chest without dropping it along the way" "PVK2_FORGPINE_ALL_CHEST_WIN_NAME" "Capitalism" "PVK2_FORGPINE_ALL_CHEST_WIN_DESC" "Win a round on Forgotten while your team has control of all chests (12+ Players)" "PVK2_3CHESTS_1LIFE_NAME" "Goldmember" "PVK2_3CHESTS_1LIFE_DESC" "Capture three chests in one life in Booty" "PVK2_3CHESTS_1LIFE_ALMOST" "You captured %s1 out of %s2 chests in one life" "PVK2_SHUTOUT_ISLAND_KNIGHTS_NAME" "Heart Of Gold" "PVK2_SHUTOUT_ISLAND_KNIGHTS_DESC" "Win a round on Island as the Knights without letting the enemy teams capture a chest (12+ Players)" "PVK2_RETURN_CHEST_30X_NAME" "This Is Why You Can't Have Nice Things" "PVK2_RETURN_CHEST_30X_DESC" "Return 30 chests stolen by the enemy" "PVK2_CHEST_DROP_BASH_NAME" "Pop, Lock, And Drop It!" "PVK2_CHEST_DROP_BASH_DESC" "Bash a chest out of your enemy's hands using your shield" "PVK2_DEFEND_TERRITORY_15X_NAME" "You Shall Not Pass!" "PVK2_DEFEND_TERRITORY_15X_DESC" "Defend territories from enemies 15 times" "PVK2_LTS_FIRST_BLOOD_NAME" "First Blood" "PVK2_LTS_FIRST_BLOOD_DESC" "Get the first kill in a round of Last Team Standing" "PVK2_SHUTOUT_LTS_NAME" "Immaculate Immortals" "PVK2_SHUTOUT_LTS_DESC" "Win a game of Last Team Standing without losing a single teammate (12+ Players)" "PVK2_SHUTOUT_HG_NAME" "The Last Crusade" "PVK2_SHUTOUT_HG_DESC" "Win a game of Holy Grail without letting the enemy teams get a grail kill (12+ Players)" "PVK2_SHUTOUT_SANDSTORM_NAME" "Sand Blasted" "PVK2_SHUTOUT_SANDSTORM_DESC" "Win a game playing Sandstorm in under 6 minutes (12+ Players)" Class-Specific Achievements Heavy Knight "Heavy Knight" "Play a full round lasting at least five minutes as a Heavy Knight" "Crusader" "Amass 1,000,000 points of damage against your enemies using the two-handed sword" "Get To The Choppa" "Kill 3 enemies with a single twirling two-handed sword special" "Only Got One Stone" "Kill 2 enemies with a single swing of the two-handed sword" "Block N' Poke" "As Heavy Knight, Kill 25 enemies using the sword and shield" Archer "Archer" "Play a full round lasting at least five minutes as a Archer" "Legolas" "Kill 3 enemies with the Longbow within 10 seconds" "Robin Hood" "Kill an enemy with the crossbow or longbow from 100ft" "Cornish Game Hen" "Hunt down 15 enemy parrots with the longbow" "It's Like Weakness Water Three!" "Kill 2 enemies with a single longbow special" "Butterknifed!" "Kill 25 enemies using the short sword" "I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!" "Amass 100,000 points of damage against your enemies using the short sword" Berserker "Berserker" "Play a full round lasting at least five minutes as a Berserker" "Weakling!" "Died from Berserker rage" "Chop Chop" "Kill 200 enemies using the big axe" "Lawnmower" "Mow down 100 enemies with the axe/sword combo" "Iron Clad Axemower" "Amass 100,000 points of damage against your enemies using the axe/sword combo" "Angry Bare Shirt" "Kill 3 enemies with a single berserk special" Huscarl "Huscarl" "Play a full round lasting at least five minutes as a Huscarl" "Kills First, Aim Second" "Used your shield dash special to fall to your death" "Axed By The Arc" "Kill an enemy with a throwing axe from 60ft" "Do The Hot Sauce" "Kill 2 enemies with a single shield dash special" "Well Rounded" "As a Huscarl, kill with each of your weapons in a single life" "I'll Be Blunt" "Kill an enemy using the blunt end of the Huscarl's axe" Gestir "Gestir" "Play a full round lasting at least five minutes as a Gestir" "Shish Kebab!" "Kill 15 enemy parrots with the spear" "Souvlaki" "Kill 3 enemies with a single spear dash special" "Puppeteer" ""Impale the bodies of 5 enemies to a wall using your javelins" "Agrianian Javelineer" "Kill an enemy with the javelin from 80ft" "Pride of Odin" "The pointy end goes into the other man" Captain "Captain" "Play a full round lasting at least five minutes as a Captain "A True Hooker" "Kill 100 enemies with the hook" "Captain Blackbeard" "Amass 1,000,000 points of damage against your enemies using the cutlass" "POW, Right In The Kisser!" "Kill 5 enemies with the punch" "I Wish To Register A Complaint!" "Parrot died within 1 second of release" "Pecker Of Doom" "Kill 75 enemies with the parrot" "I Has A Parrot" "Kill 25 enemies with the parrot" "Parrot Frenzy" "Kill 3 enemies with the parrot in 1 life" "Great Balls Of Fire" "Kill 2 enemies with a single blunderbuss special" Skirmisher For tips and strategies on how to complete these achievements, refer to the Obtaining Skirmisher achievements page. "Skirmisher" "Play a full round lasting at least five minutes as a Skirmisher" "Why Did I Bother Lighting That?" "Kill an enemy with a tossed keg" "Keg Stand!" "Kill 2 enemies with a single keg" "Holy Hand Grenade Of Antioch" "Kill 4 enemies with a single keg" "Keg Whore" "Kill 500 enemies with the keg" "Did I Do That?" "Kill 2 enemies with a single cutlass lunge special" "Dinah" "Failed to realize the usefulness of the cutlass" Category:Archer